


Natsume Yuujinchou Week

by Maki_Ryugazaki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Natsume Yuujinchou Fusion, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Other, Youkai Natsume Takashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Ryugazaki/pseuds/Maki_Ryugazaki
Summary: Pequeños cortos y únicos capítulos del anime Natsume Yuujinchou.Principalmente creados para el Week de Natsume Yuujinchou del grupo de facebook en español del anime
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi, Matoba Seiji/Natsume Takashi, Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Era un pequeño zorro de pelaje café tintando al amarillo, el final de su cola era blanca y sus ojos dorados, sus pupilas rasgadas y orejas suaves como su pelaje.

Éste zorro pequeño gustaba de dormir en los altos árboles mientras miraba a los divertidos humanos. 

Actualmente éste zorro estaba recostado sobre un árbol mientras observaba a una pareja mayor, su rutina era levantarse temprano por la mañana y juntos preparar el desayuno, una vez hecho esto, el hombre se arreglaría para su trabajo cómo profesor en una universidad, la mujer se quedaría en casa y limpiaría un poco antes de salir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, esta pareja era tranquila y agradable, rara vez el pequeño zorro los vería pelear y en la mayoría de ellas, ambos se disculparían y reirían . 

Éste zorro los amo.

Éste zorro los bendijo.

Y éste zorro los protegió.

El pequeño zorro era en realidad un dios, no recordaba mucho antes de nacer, pero recordaba que él fue humano alguna vez. A veces él soñaría con un niño(él) sentado en el regazo de un hombre y éste le acariciaría la cabeza con ternura mientras él Sonreí feliz... Aunque eran recuerdos lejonos, él los atesoraba.

No sabe cómo se convirtió en un dios, pero tampoco le importa mucho porque, si hay una cosa que él sabe por completo es que... Como humano él quería morir.

Cuándo conoció a esta bonita pareja él creyó que era todo una farsa, que no podían vivir completamente feliz, es por eso que los observo y con el tiempo se dio cuenta.

Se aman locamente incluso ahora.

Esto era la representación del amor.

La pareja Fujiwara se amaba con locura, a pesar de no tener hijos.

El zorro los miro por un rato más antes de saltar del árbol y caminar por la calle. 

Camino por un rato hasta saltar a una nueva casa, está casa era amplia, una casa antigua en donde solo una persona vivía, la residente era una muchacha que aun asistía a la secundaria, Tooru Taki, antes eran dos personas las que vivía allí, pero el abuelo de la niña ya había fallecido. Pero el pequeño zorro la seguía mirando, él no podía dejarla sola, a pesar de que su abuelo seguía con ella, el anciano no podría protegerla porque ahora era un pequeño gato.

Era porque el dios zorro lo había reencarnado en este pequeño gato bebé, había sido la ultima petición del hombre, no quería irse antes de saber que su amada nieta estaría bien, pero su cuerpo no lo podía mantener más, fue entonces que el dios zorro transfirió el alma y recuerdos del hombre a un gato bebé que recién había muerto. Con su poder hizo que Tooru sintiera el deseo de caminar, y fuera de su casa en un callejón cerca de basura amontonada encontró al gato bebé, ella lo tomo y lo cuido desde entonces.

De eso era solo un mes.

La niña estaba sentada en la sala jugando con el gato que la complacía con entusiasmo, el dios zorro casi podía leer los pensamientos de su amigo.

Antes era viejo y su cuerpo ya no se podía mover como antes, él no podía volver a jugar con su amada nieta, pero ahora, ahora era joven y podía correr y saltar muy alto, él podía jugar con su nieta y hacerla feliz.

Tooru era preciada por el zorro y su abuelo había sido el mayor tesoro del zorro, este hombre viejo y anciano le había enseñado nuevamente lo que significaba la vida, este hombre le había contado lo que él no sabia, este hombre se había convertido en su amigo.

El zorro la miro por un momento más a la niña antes de saltar y marcharse, ella estaría bien en el cuidado de su amigo, su primer espíritu familiar creado.

Después de ella y la pareja, el zorro visito a dos muchachos inconscientes del mundo sobrenatural ,Nishimura y Kitamoto ambos adolescentes aunque muy comunes tenían algo en sus corazones que muchos otros no.

Bondad, amor, comprensión.

Estos muchachos eran amables, eran santos.

Almas que habían sufrido durante años por humanos egoístas que solo buscaron una buena vida a costa de ellos, pero aun con las horribles formas en que fueron lastimados, ambos aun eran puros.

Estos niños eran amigos desde la infancia y el zorro los vio crecer, vio crecer a todos los niños del pueblo de la generación pero solo cuatro llamaron más su atención, Tooru, Nishimura, Kitamoto y la niña Sasada, estos cuatro niños eran especiales para él, los vio crecer después de todo.

Él miro a los cuatro y volvió al bosque cuando se aseguro que sus favoritos durmieran plácidamente, este zorro aun tenia otras cosas por hacer.

– ¿hasta cuando te cansaras de verlos? – el zorro miro al lobo frente a él.

– no es de tu incumbencia Madara –el zorro lo ignoro mientras creaba una pequeña esfera de luz dorada

– Natsume, sigues protegiéndolos a pesar de saber que sus corazones son egoístas, este pueblo te puede parecer encantador, pero fuera encontraras humanos desagradables 

– y aún con eso, ¿no fuiste tú quien siguió a esa humana por tantos años? 

Madara lo miro con enfado ocultando su culpabilidad.

– ¡ella me obligo! – Madara desvío la mirada negándose a ver al dios a los ojos.

– eres un mal mentiroso. los humanos son interesantes, mis humanos son bondadosos, se que allá afuera hay seres desagradables, pero los niños de mi pueblo son puros, todos ellos lo son, jamas lastimarían a nadie y están dispuestos a ayudar a quien lo necesite – Natsume hablo con una mirada llena de cariño, él había bendecido al pueblo antes, para que el odio en los corazones de su pueblo fuera eliminado... Ninguno lo hizo, no había odio en el corazón de nadie, entonces lanzó mas bendiciones y nuevamente fueron rechazadas, solo así, Natsume supo que el corazón de su pueblo era puro.

Pero los que venían del exterior no.

Ellos solo querían dañarlos y Natsume no lo permitiría, es por eso que crea cada año una barrera de luz, una vez que intenten dañar a alguien de su pueblo, entonces el atacante se prendería en llamas y no se apagarían hasta que saliera del pueblo, pocos de sus niños salían del pueblo, pero si lo hicieran ellos estarían cubiertos por la barrera incluso al otro lado del mundo, desde entonces solo dos incidentes habían ocurrido, él se aseguro antes de que nadie recordará lo que pasaría, Natsume era un dios poderoso.

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero esta vez había algo diferente.

Exorcistas.

Estas personas se estaban reuniendo en la casa del monje y su nuevo niño. Natsume no podía odiar por completo a los exorcistas, aún habían exorcistas honrados que diferenciaban a los youkai, del malo al bueno, pero muchos otros solo sellaban y eliminaban a youkai que no tenían nada que ver con los humanos, ni siquiera se les acercaban, este había sido el caso de Hiragi, una youkai que había liberado hacia años, esta niña había sido encerrada para proteger un sucio almacén.

Miro por la ventana a los exorcistas, solo tres parecían tener una buena opinión de los youkai, la familia Natori que ahora era solo uno el que podía verlos tenía pensamientos contradictorios, por un lado le desagradaban los youkai y por el otro sentía neutralidad.

Era curioso.

Otro exorcista era de la familia Matoba, pero su líder era completamente hostil hacia los youkai, él los encerraría y sacrificaría como carne de cañón.

Natsume no sabia como sentirse al respecto pero decidió que, mientras no dañaran a sus niños él no interferiría.

Salto de la ventana y con una ultima mirada vio al niño de Matoba mirarlo, poco le importó y camino con tranquilidad alejándose de la casa.

Él solo había ido para ayudar al resfriado de su niño mientras su bendición se fortalecía en su débil cuerpo, de esta manera no sufriría secuelas.

Fue dos días después que se encontró con Natori y Matoba, ambos lo miraban con interés y Natsume solo los miro una vez para continuar durmiendo, actualmente no tenia de que preocuparse, la barrera era fuerte y solo debía renovarla en el ultimo día del año, días antes él revisaría a sus niños hasta que durmieran pacíficamente.

Los exorcistas siguieron mirando al zorro extraño dormir.

Ambos habían escuchado rumores de que en un pueblo un dios los había tomado como suyos, no muchos creyeron, pero cuando estaban en el pueblo y vieron la barrera dorada ser reforzada creyeron.

Un dios había tomado un pueblo.

Este dios era diferente de los que conocían cómo dioses de montaña, este dios había sido bajado del cielo.

Este dios era un zorro.

El zorro los ignoro por completo, pero eso no los haría irse así de fácil, a pesar de saber que eran ligas mayores Seiji Matoba pensó en la manera de tener su favor, Natori no quería interponerse entre éste dios pero pensó que quizá él podría quitarle ese extraño youkai.

– ¿es usted el dios de este pueblo? – Matoba se apresuro a preguntar, el zorro abrió los ojos y los miro con sus rendijas medio abiertas, sus ojos dorados llenos de estrellas los dejaron fascinados.

El zorro se levanto y ladeó su cabeza, salto a una rama del árbol más baja y cara a cara hablo: ¿que negocio tienen estos exorcistas conmigo?

– hemos escuchado sobre la barrera de este pueblo, y tenemos curiosidad de saber el porque un dios tomo bajo su ala a este pequeño pueblo – Matoba miro con interés, este era uno de los temas que rara vez se tocaba entre los exorcistas que conocían el rumor del dios zorro.

El zorro ladeó nuevamente la cabeza en confusión.

"¿Por que lo tome?, no lo recuerdo en realidad, yo... ¿Porque lo hice? " el zorro no pudo evitar pensar pero solo negó con su pequeña cabeza.

– en realidad no lo recuerdo, pero estos humanos son puros, por eso los elegí – la voz del zorro sonó por todo el bosque, era una voz masculina, era suave y joven, si fuera un youkai se pensaría que solo tendría algunas decenas de años, pero no podían descifrar su edad, este zorro podría tener cientos o miles de años.

– ya veo, eso es muy lógico y bello, incluso puedo sentir envidia de ellos– la mirada de Seiji no mostraba otras intenciones, pero para Natsume sabia que este hombre tenia pensamientos extraños hacia él.

– no deberías... La envidia solo consume tú corazón al igual que el deseo de perfección – Natsume no dijo más al hombre y miro al otro exorcista – eso es... ¿donde fue que te contaminaste con ese parásito? – Natori miro su muñeca y luego al zorro.

– ¿sabe lo que es? – el zorro asintió y se acerco a él, con su altura no podía inspeccionarla así que adoptó otra forma, tan solo con un destello de luz dorada el antes zorro era ahora un joven muchacho apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

Sin importarle el shock momentáneo de ambos exorcistas se acerco y tomo el ante brazo y la mano del exorcista rubio.

La lagartija intento escapar pero ambas manos del dios impedían su escape, tan solo se movió desesperado por el terreno libre.

– ya habitaste por mucho tiempo éste cuerpo, es hora que lo dejes descansar– una luz dorada cubrió el área en el brazo del exorcista y la lagartija se movió al brazo del dios, en sus brazos la lagartija se desvaneció, ahora solo era energía que se consumió.

– este es un youkai parásito, se alimenta de tu poder espiritual y se marcha a tu muerte, no es dañina si tienes un fuerte poder espiritual pero si no es así ellos consumirán el poder y con el tiempo morirás al no tener fuerza vital, es peligrosa si este parásito logra escarbar a tu alma pero la mayoría de ellas no tienen la suficiente inteligencia para hacerlo– el dios explico, miro inexpresivo a los exorcistas y antes de que Natori o Matoba pudieran hablar, un lobo gigante se apareció en el cielo exclamando.

– ¡es hora de irnos Natsume, esos viejos han llegado ya! – Natsume volteo y sin decir nada más, un gran zorro se alzo en el cielo y ambos seres desaparecieron en las nubers.

– gracias – Natori hablo desde su corazón sintiendo que sus piernas se sentían más ligeras, como si tuvieran más energía.

Natsume cerro los ojos aceptando el agradecimiento y siguió subiendo.

Matoba estaba sin palabras, el dios ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver, en cambio Natori había obtenido la eliminación de ese youkai parásito, estaba celoso, si, no era un hipócrita para no admitirlo.

Matoba se quedo más tiempo en el pueblo, buscando una oportunidad de volver a ver a ese dios.

Definitivamente obtendría mas de él.


	2. El Dios Zorro

Despertó desorientado, no recuerda siquiera su nombre, y dentro de su cabeza parece que alguien taladra, cuando logra enfocar su vista se encuentra con árboles gigantes, rocas enormes y... y es él quien a encogido.

Mira a su alrededor y logra escuchar el sonido de agua corriendo ,se apresura lo más rápido posible y cuando llega y se asoma al agua lo ve, dos orejas grandes y esponjadas se muestran, un chipo pequeño y ojos dorados, su pelaje amarillo con blanco pulcro y ... Y estrellas explotando en sus ojos.

No sabe realmente que significa, pero una voz en su interior le dice.

¡Felicidades, eres un Dios! 

No esta asustado, pero si sorprendido, ¿él un Dios?, no logra recordar ni su nombre y ahora es un ser así de divino... ¿Que es lo que el mundo busca de él?

Mira sus pequeñas patitas cubiertas de blanco puro, flores florecen bajo él, no sabe ni que clase de Dios es.

No suspira, no puede, pero camina por el bosque buscando respuestas.

No encuentra a nadie, como si temieran de él, escucha ruidos y gritos de retos ,una niña jugando con youkai y los youkai perdiendo contra ella, pero no se acerca, no quiere, es como si se encontrara con ella todo terminara, no siente el tiempo, no puede.

Cuando sale del bosque siente que paso años caminando pero mira y se encuentra con casas... Instintivamente sabe lo que son los humanos, y estas sus casas, el zorro siente tristeza, dolor al ver las casas, pero no sabe porque, no sabe porque duele tanto, sin quererlo, ve a un humano.

Carga a una niña pequeña, no podría tener más de dos años, sus cabellos son cortos y ella tiene una sonrisa, el hombre juega alegremente con ella.

Es pacifico, Natsume los sigue silenciosamente y cuando entran a su casa, él salta a la barda y los mira desde allí, su vida cotidiana es de dos, a veces vera a una mujer y un hombre, ellos solo están una vez cada dos meses, escucho decir al hombre que ellos trabajan en la ciudad.

Taki, la niña, siempre tiene una mirada triste cuando los ve, ella se oculta tras su abuelo y se niega a salir.

Este día, es uno en donde ellos regresan, Taki corrió al bosque para ocultarse, no es que no le agradaran sus padres, pero, ella no tiene apego alguno hacia ellos, ahora tiene cuatro años y puede comprender más, no le gusta la mirada de esa señora cuando ve a su abuelo, el señor le hablara calladamente pero puede comprender lo que hay detrás, ellos creen que su abuelo esta loco, ¡él no lo esta!

Solo después de un momento se da cuenta que esta perdida.

No llora, porque es una niña fuerte, pero esta asustada, Taki se sienta y se recarga en un tronco a esperar a su abuelo, pero antes de que pueda pensar otra cosa, un animal extraño aparece, se ve suave y sus ojos dorados la miran, Taki quiere acercarse y tocar su pelaje suave pero tiene miedo de hacerlo.

El animal no se mueve, en cambio se sienta a una distancia de ella, el animal la mira, pero se queda allí. Le hace compañía hasta que su abuelo la encuentra.

El hombre mira al zorro por un momento antes de sentir que hay algo peculiar en él.

–¿quieres acompañarnos? – el hombre se anima a preguntar

–... – los mira con confusión antes de asentir, el hombre lo confirma. 

–¿eres un youkai? – pregunta cauteloso, quiere reír pero se contiene, él no es un youkai, es imposible así que niega con gracia, salta al hombro del hombre sin problemas.

–soy un Dios, humano – el hombre lo mira con sorpresa y reúne su fuerza de voluntad para que su fanatismo no salga a la luz– vamos, salgamos de aquí, anochece – el zorro los guía con bolas de fuego que iluminan el camino, Taki ríe e intenta atrapar uno, el zorro la deja jugar.

Taki duerme contenta, y el hombre mira al zorro.

–Soy Taki Koichi... ¿Podria conocer el nombre de este dios? – el hombre pregunta con cautela y el zorro ríe

–mi nombre... ...– "¡Natsume Takashi!" gritan en su mente, no se opone pero el nombre le da mucha nostalgia – Natsume Takashi, ese es mi nombre mortal – Takashi mira al hombre que le sonríe aliviado...

–es la primera vez que tengo contacto con lo sobrenatural... Yo, es un honor conocerlo se excelencia – Natsume lo mira y niega.

–solo dime Natsume, soy un dios primerizo después de todo... 

–... Natsume entonces.

Natsume se siente cálido con este humano, lo acompaña como un fiel amigo.

«»

– ¿Madara? ¿Por que fuiste encerrado?

–¡eso no te importa mocoso! 

–oh, ¿te vuelvo a sellar? – Madara se petrifica – ¿me contaras tu historia? 

Madara gruñe antes de asentir, se encontró con un dios problemático.

«»

–sus almas son tan juguetonas, ¿quienes son? Se ven tan felices... – Natsume mira a dos niños jugar alegres, ambos amigos de infancia.

–¡hm, y yo que se, los humanos no me interesan! – Madara se marcha y Natsume ríe.

"Que humanos tan interesantes"

–esperame, ¡sensei! – Natsume vuela sobre la cabeza del lobo y se recuesta en ella.

– ¡baja de mi! ¡Y no me llames sensei niño molesto! – Natsume ríe contento.

«»

–oh, Sasada sigue estudiando, es una niña aplicada... – Natsume mira a la pequeña esforzarse 

«»

–¿mis bendiciones fallaron? ¿Porque fallaron? ¿Ellos son tan puros? – Natsume esta perplejo, él bendijo el pueblo... Pero las bendiciones regresaron... Su pueblo era puro.

Natsume estaba extasiado...

El cielo del pueblo fue brillante con pequeñas lloviznas durante un mes.

«»

Natsume se recuesta sobre la rama de un árbol que da a la ventana de un salón, dentro sus niños estudian alegremente y Natsume se queda allí hasta que el día de clases termina.

Cuando camina por el bosque siente un cambio, siente energía de personas en el viejo templo. Curioso se apresura a llegar y ve a un niño de cabello oscuro y un monje con muchas cajas, Natsume se sienta en silencio a verlos.

El niño se llama Tanuma Kaname y desconoce el nombre del hombre mayor, puede ver que ambos son buenas personas y ríe alegre.

El señor Tanuma esta sentado recitando oraciones cuando siente la presencia de algo y abre los ojos encontrando a un pequeño zorro. El zorro lo mira y él mira al zorro.

«»

Cuando sus niños cumplen dieciséis años Natsume encuentra un libro con el nombre de "el libro de los amigos"   
Suspira pesadamente y comienza a devolver nombres con ayuda de algunos dioses youkai. 

~~~~~

Matoba mira al Dios Zorro con su forma humana, después de insistir lo suficiente el Dios Zorro había aceptado su invitación a cenar.

El Dios zorro del cual estaba profundamente interesado desde que escucho de él hace tantos años ahora lo mira fijamente

–¿porque sigues en este pueblo exorcista?

–llamame Seiji – Matoba bebió de su té.

–bueno, Seiji, ¿porque continuas aquí?

–desde hace tiempo llevo escuchando sobre el Dios que tomo un pequeño pueblo, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte hasta este momento 

–hm, eres un humano curioso –Natsume comió de su tarta aún curioso sobre este extraño exorcista, Matoba río y el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

–volvamos a encontrarnos Matoba Seiji – Natsume desapareció una vez terminada su tarta dejando al exorcista que reía mientras tomaba su interminable té.

–porsupuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••  
> Bueno este es el ultimo del Zorro Misterioso por lo que es el 2/2
> 
> Aclaro que lo que paso es que Natsume murió... Lo siento pero de alguna manera debía ponerlo, murió cuando aún era un niño de digamos ocho o nueve, su alma regreso en el tiempo y fue convertido en un dios, puede que haya visto a Reiko porque Natsume regreso a la vida cuando Reiko aún era una adolescente que jugaba con Youkais, y en esta linea de tiempo Natsume no nació, pero la hija de Reiko si, al igual que el nieto quien no tiene el don de la vista...
> 
> Puede o no que sus niños favoritos lo conozcan.
> 
> Y si, en el pueblo esta la creencia de su existencia he incluso tiene su templo.


	3. Solo un poco menos bondadoso

Desde que tiene memoria siempre a sido abandonado.

Eventualmente cada familiar se cansa de él.

O donde Natsume no es un alma tan bondadosa.

Cuando cumplió los ocho años él lo comprendió, él no era el raro o extraño, él era el normal. Y todos los demás no podían tratarlo como un mentiroso.

No era su culpa que todos a su alrededor fueran completos ciegos a pesar de a ver nacido perfectamente bien.

Natsume comenzó a dejar de temer y empezo a comprender a los nueve años.

a sus nueve años Natsume encontró un curioso libro en la biblioteca de su escuela

No era un libro humano.

Todo estaba en escritura Youkai, dentro incluía maldiciones, barreras y sellos de protección y defensa.

Cuando Natsume cumplió los diez años. Escapo de casa

Lo habían enviado con nuevos familiares, no le gustaron. 

Realmente desde que había comprendido. Ningún familiar con lo que lo habían enviado le gusto... todos habian sido ignorantes

Nadie lo busco, o eso creyo, Natsume habia encontrado una bonita y casi intacta casa en medio del bosque.

Por lo que le habian dicho los youkai, la casa habia estado abandonada por años, le habia antes pertenecido a una familia numerosa, pero tras una guerra en la era edo, la mayoria habia muerto, los sobrevivientes se dividieron, mientras que solo dos fueron los que se quedaron en el hogar, el resto se marcho.

La casa era grande pero el bosque y las protecciones en ella la hacian invisible al ojo humano promedio.

Natsume comenzo por limpiarla y acomodar las cosas que tenia dentro, guardando lo que podria tener un uso y deshaciendoce de lo que no.

En su limpieza encontro libros... libro de exorcismo y mucho más (ademas de los papeles de propiedad de la casa que especificaban que quien lograra entrar seria el nuevo dueño).

Las cosas que habia podido llevarse con él (antes de escapar) no eran muchas

Ropa, papeles importantes sobre él y un extraño libro que habia pertenecido a su abuela, ademas de la foto de sus padres. 

A los once años conocio a Umiko Nakahara. La mujer que se volvio su maestra.

Umiko era una hibrido de Youkai y Humano, ella lo habia encontrado un dia mientras practicaba los hechizos.

Umiko le conto que algo la habia llevado hasta él. Muy pronto despues de conocerse Natsume entro al colegio nuevamente.

Umiko estaba encantada de poder ser su maestra. Algo en ella le decia que ese niño tenia que ser protegido y queria poder hacerlo.

A los once años un accidente paso, el libro de los amigos se habia vuelto loco, vibrando fuertemente, Natsume no se sobresalto, simplemente miro todo con interes al igual que el resto de youkai en la habitación

Los nombre fueron disparados y lo ultimo que Natsume supo, fue que cayo al suelo inconciente.

Y despues los recuerdos. 

Su abuela retando a los youkai, su abuela riendo y sonriendo en cada momento a pesar de que ella estaba verdaderamente triste.

Al dia siguiente Natsume desperto, sus ojos llorosos por cada recuerdo. Noto que tenia una almohada debajo de su cabeza y habia sido Cuidadosamente arropado.

Algunos youkai lo miraban con preocupación.

-¡¡Natsume-sama!! ¿¡se encuentra bien!? usted cayo inconciente de rrepente, ¡Estabamos muy preocupados! -Natsume solo rio ante la normal preocupación del youkai de cabellos castaños

-Estoy bien, realmente lo estoy Kentarou-Natsume solo sonrio a sus amigos.

A los doce años Natsume conocio al gato que no era un gato atrapado en la estatuilla de gato, verdaderamente confuso para el pequeño kappa que habia conocido.

Madara era su nombre. Y parecia ser habia conocido a su abuela y despues habia sido sellado por esta misma.   
Natsume le dio un trato, Madara era verdaderamente muy curioso de ver, Misuzu y el lo eran.

Hinoe solo lo miro con desden pero aguantó las ganas de alejarlo de su pequeño Natsume.

Pronto Natsume se arrepintio de su decisión.

¿quien hubiera dicho que ese gato podria ser tan glotón?(aunque internamente.. muy en el fondo lo apreciaba)

A los trece años Natsume conoció a Nishimura y Kitamoto.

Los primeros humanos que verdaderamente apreciaba(Umiko era hibrida por lo que no la incluia)

Ambos eran chicos verdaderamente agradables, pronto conocio a Sasada y a Taki, todos sabian lo que el podia ver y lo aceptaban

Umiko contrajo matrimonio con un poderoso youkai amigo de su infancia.

Y sabia Natsume pronto habrian pequeños niños hibridos visitandolos.

Cuando cumplió catorce años. Natsume conocio a los fujiwara el mismo dia que cumplía, habia encontrado a la mujer en medio de una tormenta, ella tratando de cubrirse de la fuerte lluvia, su hogar no quedaba muy lejos asi que le entrego su paraguas. Ella se intento negar, pero Natsume no le dio el tiempo para hacerlo, puesto que se habia ido corriendo, al dia siguiente ella habia regresado para devolverlo, ambos terminaron tomando el té en el patio de la casa de Natsume (quien a lo largo de los años seguia arreglando el lugar)

Cuando cumplio los quince años, vio al primer exorcista, su nombre era Natori Shuuichi. A Natsume no le gusto que el exorcista entrara en su territorio.

Madara le habia explicado que era normal dado a que era un hibrido, si Umiko no se habia comportado de la misma manera era porque ambos eran hibridos de la misma raza, del Youkai zorro.

Natsume habia pensado que todo acabaria mal, pero no habia sido asi, Natori habia resultado ser un buen tipo (a pesar de su claro desagrado por los youkai, y su constante mirada de misterio que a veces le daba) fuera de eso le agradaba.

Un poco de tiempo mas tarde conocio a Kaname Tanuma, un chico verdaderamente agradable que se habia unido al grupo como una pieza que encajaba con las demas.

Unos meses mas tarde conoció al que en un futuro sería su esposo.

Matoba Seiji habia encontrado una casa en medio del bosque, bien protegida y con agradable aura desprendiendo de ella, entro a sus terrenos escapando de aquel youkai con la obsesión con su ojo.

Se marcharia tan rápido como pudiera o eso planeó antes de ser atrapado con la guardía baja y ser dormido.

Cuando desperto se encontró con la mirada curiosa de un adolescente.

-entonces... ¿este exorcista estaba en el patio?- lo escucho preguntarle a un gato a su derecha, el cual solo asintio mientras continuaba ¿bebiendo? -es asi entonces-el chico suspiro pero sonrio -bueno... podría preguntar ¿que haces en mi territorio?- preguntó el chico con mirada calmada

-¿tendría que responderte?

-deberias, si, dado a que tú eres el que esta siendo aprisionado y yo estoy completamente libre, si deberias responder- Matoba rio

-tan solo me resguardaba, puesto que me he quedado sin talismanes y el bosque esta infestado de Youkai- Natsume lo miro analizandolo y cuando se dio cuenta rio 

-entonces el gran Matoba quedo entre la espada y la pared... He escuchado sobre ti y tu clan... solo ate cabos, Matoba-san-

-eso me ahorra el introducirme...

-Takashi Natsume

Después de aquel encuentro ambos siguieron frecuentandoce, o mas bien Matoba acosaba al pobre chico, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya habian pasado meses. Y de los meses fueron años, cuando menos lo esperaron ambos se habían enamorado.

Natsume se entero que si lo habian buscado pero habia la busqueda se habia detenido tan solo tres días después.

Los hijos de Umiko habian crecido fuertes y sanos y él se había confesado. Como era obvio Natori conocia a Seiji , había sido algo divertido de ver cuando Natsume le había dicho con quien salía.

Fue a los veinti uno cuando ambos contrajeron matrimonio y fue solo dos años mas cuando tubieron a su primer hijo (las medicinas youkai hacian milagros) 

A pesar de que Natsume nunca devolvio ningun nombre.


	4. Dejo de esperar

Cuando Hinoe conoció a Reiko quedo fascinada, Reiko era hermosa, lista y amable, y había salvado su prendedor, supo ese mismo día que esa humana le había robado el corazón, lo supo desde que miro sus hermosos ojos, así que cuando ella se fue con aquel muchacho ella espero...

Y espero

Y espero

Y un día fue llamada... Y supo.

Ella se había ido... Ella había muerto.

Entonces... Dejo de esperar.


	5. Mariposas de carne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: violencia interfamiliar y muerte de personaje.
> 
> No demasiado en realidad.

Natsume tan solo es un niño de ocho años cuando presencia el acto.

Esta oculto entre un espacio del pequeño buró y la pared. Él desea poder hacer algo pero no puede, no tiene la fuerza para detener aquello.

Mira al hombre que parece cansado y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta, seca sus lágrimas y gatea hacia la figura tendida en el suelo.

-lo siento... Lo siento- comienza a susurrar como un mantra

-shh tranquilo - ella susurra con dificultad y Natsume la ayuda a sentarse, apoyando su espalda en la orilla de la cama, Natsume mira los moretones y las heridas, su nariz sangra, uno de sus ojos esta hinchado y negro, sus labios están partidos y ella llora.- esto no volverá a pasar... lo prometo- ella atrae a Natsume y lo abraza.

Mira a su niño, ha cedido al sueño, ella toma la decisión. Dios le había llevado a sus puertas a Takashi cuando ella había rogado por un niño del cual pueda ser madre y Dios le había dado a Natsume. No permitiría que aquel hombre lo tocara o la volviera a tocar, ella mantendría a salvo a su pequeño y a su don. Acostó a su niño en la cama matrimonial y silenciosamente salió del cuarto.

Ella entro al cuarto de cocina antes de enfrentar su decisión y tomo un sartén y el cuchillo que utilizaba para cortar la carne.

Llego al marco de puerta de la sala y lo vió.

su esposo estaba viendo la televisión y las latas de cerveza esparcidas por el piso.

La lleno de ira.

Se acerco al sillón que miraba hacia la televisión y de espaldas a la entrada, el sartén fuertemente agarrado en sus manos, fue rápido y fijo, ella golpeo la cabeza de su esposo con la suficiente fuerza para tirarlo y mantenerlo desconcertado y en el suelo, ella se subió a él y elevó el cuchillo y lo enterró en el pecho del hombre, una y otra vez.

Dejo de apuñalarlo y lo miro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-no me volverás a tocar, y no tocaras a Takashi- ella dejo caer el cuchillo y se puso de pie frente al ahora cadáver.

Lo arrastro a la cocina y le importo muy poco el rastro de sangre dejado a su paso. Una vez en la cocina, saco el pequeño hacha de su marido, siempre había insistido en tenerlo allí y ella no se había podido quejar al respecto por temor, hoy lo agradecía. Alzo el hacha y comenzó a cortarlo.

Guardo la carne para terminar de limpiar la casa, no quería que su niño viera el desastre, hecho la basura de latas en la bolsa negra después de lavarlas, el piso ahora relucía de limpio y tenia un olor a flores, el sillón había sido más fácil de limpiar dado a que aún tenia el plástico protector, al acabar de limpiar se puso en marcha a su habitación para tomar un baño y deshacerse de la sucia sangre de su ex-esposo. Al entrar Takashi aún dormía ,sonrió al verlo y entro al baño relajándose cuando el agua cayo sobre ella llevándose el pecado cometido.

Cuando Natsume despertó el olió un aroma a carne y pastel , él camino con precaución a la salida del cuarto y abrió con cuidado la puerta, el pasillo estaba silencioso y el camino por el hasta llegar a las escaleras del segundo y primer piso, bajo tomado de la baranda y sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

llego al segundo piso donde estaba la cocina y el comedor , se asomó con confianza a la cocina sabiendo que el esposo de Ana jamás entraría a ella, vió a su tutora tarareando una canción al azar mientras sacaba un pastel de carne del horno.

-¡oh, Takashi has despertado! ,vamos sientate ¿tienes hambre? - Natsume miro su rostro ya tratado y con maquillaje ocultando los hematomas ,ella se veía feliz. El asintió y tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa en la cocina, Ana le sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y un plato lleno de verduras y pescado.

-no puedo darte de esta carne porque esta destinada a la cena de los señores Hamada -Takashi asintió y comió primero sus verduras, Ana trabajaba haciendo bufets para familias adineradas y sus eventos sin sentido.   
Como Ana había dicho que eran.

Takashi acaba su comida y ayuda a su tutora a envolver pequeños pastelillos de carne en papeles de colores. A él le agrada Ana es una buena persona y es la única que le ha creído sobre los monstruos que lo acosan.

Son dos meses después que Takashi es cambiado de familiar. Él no se quería separar de Ana pero lo habían obligado, sus nuevos tutores habían susurrado algunas cosas de ella con mirada horrorizada y viéndolo de reojo.

De camino a su nueva escuela el vio un periódico de un puesto. En letras medianas y negras se leía el titulo "Mujer asesina su esposo y comete una atrocidad "

La mujer de treinta años asesina a su esposo después de ser víctima de violencia interfamiliar, la pareja tenia un niño que pensaban adoptar, la mujer decidió acabar con la vida del hombre buscando "protegerlo" ,el pasado sábado algunas personas llegaron al hospital Hamada por dolores de estomago, todas ellas habían asistido a la cena anual de los señores Hamada, tras una investigación a pedida de ambos ,se encontró que la carne servida no era de ningún animal si no humana, al indagar mas las autoridades dieron como presunta responsable a la señora --- - el nombre se había borrado noto Natsume- familiares del niño fueron contactados y enviados con ellos , ella fue sentenciada a cincuenta años de cárcel por tal acto. Natsume siguió su camino hacia el colegio aun con una pregunta ¿donde estaría Ana?.


	6. Nuestro hijo

O de como Touko tuvo un hijo.

Todo fue cuando cumplio los veinti cuatro años, para ese entonces ella ya estaba casada con Shigeru, el hombre del que se habia locamente enamorado, ambos habian planeado traer al mundo a un bebe el año anterior (hacia un mes) ,pero tras intentar, no lo conseguian, ambos consiguieron una consulta medica y el medico les dijo el problema, Touko era esteril, no podrian tener un hijo.

Ambos pensaron en adoptar... pero nunca lo hicieron, no sentian aquella conexión con ningun niño, por lo que la idea quedo descartada.

Los problemas y la peleas llegaron con el tiempo pero como una pareja que se amaba y realmente querían estar bien lo resolvieron lo mejor que pudieron, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta ya habían envejecido juntos y felices ,la idea de un hijo había quedado en un rinconcito de su mente y anhelo.

cuando Shigeru le hablo sobre el chico que habia visto, aquel sentimiento volvio en Touko y sabia que en su esposo también. 

Cuando vio por primera vez a Natsume ella lo sintio... sintio la conexión que habían buscado.

Cuando Takashi acepto ir con ellos, ambos se sintieron felices de poder tener un hijo como antes siempre quisieron y por poder darle a Natsume una familia que se merecia, aunque el niño se mostrara alejado o intentando no acercarse a las personas más de lo que él pansaba que deberia, ambos podian decir que era sin duda una persona bondadosa, y con el pasar del tiempo esperaban se abriera a ellos.

Vieron crecer a Takashi junto con sus amigos y el pequeño gato que habia adoptado poco tiempo despues de mudarse con ellos

A los dieciocho les había presentado a su novio quién había resultado ser: el actor Natori Shuuichi , a Touko no le sorprendio en lo absoluto, antes de que se hicieran pareja ya veia aquellas miradas que se daban sin que el contrario lo viera.

Shigeru le habia dado una advertencia y Touko lo habia regañado por asustar a su yerno, Natsume solo rio alegre.

a los veinticinco años de Natsume, Touko conocio a sus primeros nietos. Shuuichi y Takashi habian adoptado a dos niños(gemelos) Zero y Ichiru dos pequeños niños muy peculiares pero adorables y de buen corazón. 

Touko miro a sus nietos jugar en el patio de su hogar, sonrió mientras regresaba su vista al pequeño Nyanko.

-Aah los jóvenes estan llenos de energía- tomo un sorbo de su té escuchando la risa del gato mas viejo.

-asi son los humanos Touko- él gato contestó sonriendo o lo que parecia una sonrisa.

-lo somos, aunque no recuerdo que yo fuera tan imperativa como ellos -río bajamente.

cuando Natsume cumplió los veintisiete años Touko y Shigeru se enteraron del secreto de su hijo, toda su vida pudo ver youkais. todo cayo cuando Touko y Shigeru llegaron temprano al cumple años de su nieto mas chico Tetsuya, habian encontrado a Nyanko bebiendo mientras cantaba una canción sin sentido, ninguno se sorprendió eso aclaraba muchas cosas, las veces que Natsume parecía hablar con alguien en su habitación y la voz de un adulto hablandole. ademas de que explicaba por que en ocasiones el minino olía a alcohol.

lo que si les sorprendió fue saber que siempre habia visto youkai, les enojo saber que nunca les dijo por que creia que si lo hacia lo abandonarian. les preocupo el saber que estuvo en peligro constante, pero después de un buen rato tras explicaciones y regaños se tranquilizaron, ese dia descubrieron que sus nietos y su yerno tambien podian ver a los youkai. 

ambos gato/Youkai/Lobo y Humano escucharon la puerta principal ser abierta y pasos acercandose.

-Madre, Sensei – sonrió Natsume 

-aah bienvenidos de vuelta Natori-kun, Takashi-kun, querido -Touko sonrio alegre de que volvieran de las compras, Nyanko solo siguió bebiendo su té.

-¡Papi!- gritaron Nai y Gon lanzándose a los brazos de Natsume quién los recibió sin quejas.

-Idiota solo los estas malcriando- dijo Nyanko siendo mimado por Tetsuya quien se había sentado junto a su abuela.

-no eres el más apto para decir eso sensei, si estas siendo mimado por Tetsuya- el niño sonrió tenuemente, a pesar de que su presencia era demasiado baja, su familia, los amigos de sus padres y hijos de estos siempre conseguian verlo.

-¿y no hay abrazos para mi?- pregunto el actor contento

-para ti no hay ninguno viejo- contesto Zero alejandose de la multitud 

-¡Zero esta siendo rebelde! -grito Ichiru siguiendo a su hermano

-ooh yo se de rebeldía, conozco a alguien que se metia en problemas casi a diario- Natori río y Natsume lo miro con enojo sin serlo , Natori calló al sentir unos brazitos rodearlo.

-yo te abrazo papá, Zero solo esta molesto por que te vio en la tele abrazando a una mujer y tu eres solo de papi - dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños claros casi rubio de ojos dorado/anaranjados sonriendole 

-Reiko eres muy adorable -Natori la alzo abrazandola, habían encontrado a la pequeña Reiko en un parque abandonada en medio de una tormenta.  
la niña rio y pidio ser bajada junto a su Papi, hermanos y abuela quienes se encontraban sentados rodeando la mesita que daba al patio delantero de la casa. Natori tomo asiento al lado de su esposo y Shigeru al lado de su esposa.

Tetsuya acariciaba a Nyanko sensei y este ronroneaba. 

Touko miro a su familia y su corazón se sintió cálido, si le hubieran dicho a su yo de treinta años que tendría una gran familia que amaría con toda su alma, habría llorado y se habría alejado de esa persona sin corazón que intentaba jugar con sus sentimientos pero ahora la tenía y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, quizas Dios no le permitio tener hijos propios, pero le dio al mejor hijo que pudo desear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También tengo la historia en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.
> 
> Estoy cambiando un poco algunas partes de los capítulos que no me gustaron del todo pero en Wattpad esta la primera versión¿? que escribí.
> 
> :'0 no se si Touko o Shigeru pudieron ser estériles (alguno) pero eso explicaría porque no tuvieron hijos ya que en su tiempo no debería estar muy fuerte lo de no tener hijos incluso en Japón (y si es una caricatura pero basándonos en algunas cosas realistas como que dirían sobre alguien que ve espíritus, los problemas emocionales y psicológicos que pusieron sobre Natsume es algo probable) (PD: no sé si estoy equivocada porque no recuerdo ninguna parte en el que dijeran la razón, también puedo echarle la culpa a mi pésima memoria pero bueno.)
> 
> Personajes invitados¿?: Zero Kiryuu, Ichiru Kiryuu: vampire knight 
> 
> Tetsuya Kuroko: Kuroko no basket  
> Oc  
> Gon freecss: Hunter x Hunter  
> Nai: Karneval


	7. Tetsuya Kuroko-Matoba-Natori-Natsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia :pareja de trio Matoba/Natori/Natsume
> 
> Parte 1
> 
> Un Kuroko fácil de ver.  
> Posible enamoramiento youkai con el niño que en realidad es un adolescente que odia el basket ,su amigo Ogiwara no quiere hablar con él. Aomine y el resto son unos idiotas Ególatras, y ha perdido a sus padres ,todo en tan solo unos meses.

Seiji Matoba no sabia en que momento se había visto envuelto en tal situación, un día estaba capturando Youkai y al otro estaba en el funeral de personas que apenas recordaba. 

El hermano menor de su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, la esposa de su tío y la madre de esta también habían muerto, dejando a su único hijo solo.

Ahora la custodia estaba pasando a manos de su familia, pero él realmente no estaba seguro de ello, el niño no encajaría en su mundo lleno de exorcistas y Youkai, su madre había sido la única que había podido ver a los espíritus y se alejo de su familia una vez que conoció a su padre, su madre solo había hablado con su familia en las festividades y hablaba mas con su hermano menor que con el resto de su familia.

Seiji estaba siendo acompañado por Natori y Natsume dado a que tal vez él los había arrastrado para no sentirse tan abrumado con tantas personas que no podrían ver lo que ellos. Puede que al final del día ellos obtendrían la custodia completa por que su madre no es la mas apta de cuidar niños y su padre no quiso viajar al país y acompañarlos, puede que el día siguiente su madre allá desaparecido y luego reciba una llamada de ella en las vegas o el mismo triangulo de las bermudas.

–Seiji, ¿por que nos trajiste a un funeral?, esta no es la clase de cita a la que me gustaría asistir– bromeo Shuuichi ante la situación 

–sabes que no me gustan los funerales Seiji–Takashi lo miro y tal vez se arrepintió de haberlo obligado a venir pero nuevamente ¡él tampoco lo había querido!– pero supongo que como tu familia tomara la custodia decidiste traernos ya que tú y tu madre no son las personas mas aptas para hablar con niños –dijo y Shuuichi asintió como si estuviera revelando la Atlántida 

–eso tiene mucho sentido– Shuuichi apoyo y Seiji se mostró ofendido, puede que secuestrara un par de veces a Takashi pero eso no significaba que no era bueno hablando como una persona normal sin recurrir a algún truco.–¿que dicen si hablamos con él? –sugirió Shuuichi y ambos asintieron, el niño estaba en una silla con un rostro decaído y sus ojos estaban rojos, probablemente por el llanto, él aun soltaba pequeños hipidos, Takashi fue el primero en acercarse

–Hey, ¿Kuroko Tetsuya verdad?–pregunto y él adolescente se mostró sorprendido por un momento.

–si, lo soy– él niño seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su traje y los miro.

–soy Takashi Natsume, el es Shuuichi Natori y el es Matoba Seiji– señalo a cada uno y Kuroko se quedo viendo a Matoba– nosotros estaremos siendo tus tutores oficiales así que no dudes en preguntarnos lo que sea, o pedirlo –Natsume dijo y los otros dos asintieron en confirmación 

–realmente sentimos lo de tus padres– Natori hablo y Matoba miro a su madre llorar a su hermano menor.

–gracias– contesto mirando a su tía también, él la había visto un par de veces en su casa pero no creía que su padre y ella estuvieran tan apegados, según su madre había dicho una vez, ambos se querían mucho pero no lo demostraban, pero una cosa era cierta, ellos se apoyarían mutuamente en cualquier circunstancia. 

–nos quedaremos para poder mostrarte la nueva casa–Kuroko asintió ante las palabras del Matoba y los tres se quedaron cerca del niño, Kuroko estaba algo sorprendido, Nadie lo había logrado ver antes tan fácilmente, incluso a Akashi le había costado un poco y sus amigos aún se sorprendían cuando "salia de la nada"... Su pecho dolió al recordarlo, ellos ya no eran sus amigos... Ellos habían cambiado para mal, y ahora sus padres se habían ido, él realmente estaba solo ahora, antes de que siguiera pensando cosas horribles sintió una mano en su cabeza y noto que era de Seiji Matoba su primo y al parecer nuevo tutor (le habían dicho que su tía no era la mas apta para cuidar niños, incluso había escuchado de algunos parientes que la mujer ni siquiera había sido la mas apta para cuidar de su propio hijo, él no creía en las palabras dichas al ver al hombre al lado de él )

Los ataúdes fueron llevados al cementerio donde se les dio la ceremonia y fueron enterrados, Kuroko aun lloraba pero ahora no era tanto como hacia unas horas, las personas se dispersaron hasta que solo quedo él y sus parientes cercanos, él se levanto del suelo una hora después y dijo que estaba listo para ir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, fue abrazado por su tía y los cinco caminaron al auto que los esperaba, le habían dicho que alguien iría por sus cosas y por su cachorro a su casa y que la mantendrían en buen estado por si la quisiera volver a utilizar algún día.

Kuroko estaba agradecido por que su casa no fuera a ser vendida o se fuera a deteriorar tras los miles de recuerdos de él y sus padres, noto que salieron de Tokyo tras unas horas en carretera, él se durmió y se recostó en los asientos traseros.

Natsume miro al niño dormir y suspiro en comprensión, él sabia como se sentía el niño, y aunque a diferencia de Kuroko él no había conocido a sus padres o no tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos sabia cuan doloroso era él no tenerlos a tu lado, él había logrado conocer a los padres que no cambiaria por nada, y esperaba poder darle un poco de lo que él recibió a Kuroko.


	8. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: privación de la libertad y sexo no consensuado.

El olor a sangre es desagradable, el cuarto es oscuro y frío, solo una pequeña ventana con barrotes es lo que permite que un poco de luz entre, ella permite ver a un adolescente en una cama, sus cuatro extremidades encadenadas en ella.

Marcas oscuras se extienden por su cuerpo, mordidas y rasguños en sus hombros y muslos.

El chico de cabello cenizo rubio tiene una mirada perdida y se hace un ovillo, no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere que nadie lo vea, que miren en lo que se ha convertido.

Se tensa cuando la puerta de su celda se abre, y por ella entra un hombre atractivo, un sello sobre su ojo, cabello oscuro largo y un traje oscuro, lo mira con una sonrisa de burla.

–parece que despertaste, Takashi, ¿tienes una respuesta para mi?

Natsume lo mira con furia y asco.  
"No te me acerques" ruega al hombre en silencio.

–nunca te lo daré... Prefiero morir antes de dártelo.

Natsume llora por dentro pero se niega a mostrar debilidad ante este demonio.

–ow, mi pequeño niño, incluso si no me lo das, mis subordinados pronto encontraran a tu perro, tu sufrimiento no servirá de nada, ¿que piensas?

Natsume aprieta los dientes y se niega a hablar.

–¡Natori me encontrara, y mis padres no se quedaran quietos, ellos me encontraran! 

–oh, pequeño, incluso si lo hacen, incluso si lo intentan, solo llegaran tarde.

Natsume frunce el ceño, ellos lo encontraran, esta seguro... No lo abandonaran.

Intenta retroceder cuando Matoba se acerca, no quiere, se niega.

Matoba se quita la corbata y el saco, Natsume se niega a mirarlo.

Matoba lo jala y lo atrae a él mientras se sube en él, Natsume es obligado a mirarlo, Matoba lo toma del mentón obligando a no moverse, siente el beso brusco sobre sus labios y los cierra con fuerza, Matoba lo obliga a abrir la boca y cuando lo hace su boca es invadida.

Una de sus manos viaja por su cuerpo hasta detener y presionar su muslo con fuerza. 

Natsume sella su boca y gime de dolor ante la fuerte introducción de un objeto carnoso en su orificio.

Matoba ríe y sin esperar comienza a moverse.

Fuera los guardias lloran por el niño, su jefe sale después de varias horas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Natsume llora en silencio y muerde su lengua con fuerza hasta sangrar, mira la ventana con anhelo, solo desea que Sensei pueda mantener a salvo a el libro de los amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'v no me acuerdo cómo fue que escribí esto, pero es demasiado tarde para regresar.


	9. Cielo nublado

Natsume Maiko camino silenciosamente por los pasillos blancos, era día de visita y ella no quería faltar.

Entro a la sala en donde todos los pacientes se reunían en la tarde, algunos se reunían en un sofá para ver la televisión, otros serían instruidos en el piano y algunos otros jugarían ajedrez. 

Meiko vislumbró a su madre y a su hijo y con cariño se acerco.

Su madre cargaba a Takashi y lo mecía suavemente.

– abuela, ¿me contaras más? – Takashi sonreía mientras Reiko le contaba sobre los nombres que obtuvo.

Meiko casi llora pero se obligo a calmarse.

Reiko miro lejos y cerro los ojos durmiendo.

Natsume salio a jugar con sus amigos, Natori, Matoba, Taki, Tanuma, Shibata, Aoi, Sasada, Nishimura y Kitamoto, todos ellos jugaban alegres, mientras algunos enfermeros y doctores los vigilaban.

Meiko abrazo a su madre mientras sonreía con los ojos llorosos. Era un día más en el psiquiátrico, en donde su hijo y su madre vivían tras su mundo de fantasía sobre youkais, donde eran libres para vivirlo juntos.

Dos horas después la doctora Touko y el doctor Shigeru le recordaron que el tiempo de visita había acabado, se despidió de su hijo y su madre y fue acompañada por la enfermera Hiragi.

Regreso a casa esperando que un día, los tres pudieran volver, cuando entro se encontró con su madre Hinoe.

–¿como están?

–ambos están bien, Takashi es muy animado y mamá esta tranquila, Madara dice que están teniendo un bien comportamiento desde que Takashi fue internado, dijo que era como si la pieza faltante entrara en su mundo. 

–... Ya veo, ¿le dijiste porque no pude ir? 

–no, mamá se quedo dormida, pero estoy segura que no te culpara por faltar un día

–si, es verdad.

Ambas, Madre e hija se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo hasta que las estrellas se alzaron y cada una durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me acabo de dar cuenta de que escribí muchos temas crudos de Natsume, aunque no son muy explícitos porque no soy tan conocedora de los temas(excepto tal vez en el de Mariposas de carne, y creo que todos podemos saber sobre ello por todo lo que pasa en el mundo y todo lo que se ve... )   
> Bueno, en este tenía pensado hacer uno más largo después de hacer mi investigación sobre el tema pero no estoy tan segura de hacerlo tiendo sin darme cuenta a acabar estás historias con un final triste, solo cuando me desconecto¿? Y escribo sin detenerme XD


	10. Rosa de fuego

Hinoe había sido llamada por Mizusu para ayudar a Natsume, ella se emocionó por ver nuevamente a su amada y no solo eso si no que ¡tambien ser le de ayuda!

Se apresuro y se preparó para su encuentro.

Cuando llegó ella la miro, su cabello ahora era corto pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, era joven aun ¿los humanos no envejecían acaso rápido? dejo eso de lado y la abrazo con entusiasmo, pero algo faltaba, esta Reiko no era mujer, su Reiko era mujer no era hombre... Entonces temió lo peor, y cuando le hizo saber su cuestión él le respondió y confirmo sus temores. 

Su amada Reiko había muerto.

su pequeña flor de fuego había apagado sus llamas.

Ella había muerto joven... ¿que tan joven? ¿Había encontrado el amor? ¿ella había sido incluso feliz? lloró y lloro la perdida de su pequeña humana, era por eso que no le gustaban los humanos, ellos eran tan frágiles y sus vidas eran tan cortas, pero ella no se arrepentía de amarla, ella jamás se arrepentiría de amar a su pequeña Reiko, limpio sus lágrimas y miro al niño y descubrió que había sido maldito, entonces vio a Madara pequeño e indefenso y río ante la forma patética que ahora poseia, él lobo había sido el que mas tiempo había pasado con Reiko y lo odiaba un poco por ello, miro al nieto de su amada y su parecido, tal vez lo ayudaría, pero no seria por el niño, seria por Reiko y su querida hija, no por un hombre aunque él tuviera un rostro tan similar al de su amada. 

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de la bondad en el hombre y se quedo, podría llegar a ser un poco interesante, ella solo estaría cerca por entretenimiento no porque él le recordara a Reiko o quisiera protegerlo y ayudarlo como no pudo hacerlo con su humana... No solo seria por diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo esto escrito en wattpad por lo que lo estaré pasando a este sitio. Con los problemas que siempre escucho que hay me da miedo entrar un día y ver todo lo que escribí perdido XD


	11. Siempre a tu lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En dónde el papá de Natsume se aferra a la vida... Aunque no esté del todo vivo.

Cuando Meiko había muerto él no sabía que hacer. estaba devastado por la perdida de su esposa, pero él tenia un bebé que cuidar, a su pequeño Takashi, él debía protegerlo de los males del mundo, y lo hizo durante cuatro años. Antes de caer enfermo y morir, había visto a su esposa nuevamente, ella le extendía la mano para que la tomara y marcharan al mas allá, pero él no pudo hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, aun debía proteger a su hijo a toda costa y él sabia que esa no era su esposa, ella jamás habría dejado a su hijo y a él de tal forma, sabia que ya había sido llevada al paraíso junto a su madre.

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se quedo a su lado, él se quedo de cerca para cuidarlo y si bien le dolía no poder consolarlo en sus momentos de debilidad, aun así lo abrazaba en las noches en un intento de consuelo.

Fue a los siete años de Takashi que él logro obtener el poder de un Youkai de bajo nivel, pero capaz de dejarse ver, Takashi lloro todo el día dejando a sus tutores sin saber como detener al niño, él lo abrazo todo el día y el siguiente y le prometió que esta vez no se iría.

A los ocho años tomo a su hijo y desaparecieron ,no podía dejar que estuviera con esas personas nuevas ,ellos no se veían aptos para cuidar de niños y no dejaría a su niño con tales personas, además ya tenía el poder suficiente para dejarse ver como un humano, él realmente se había esforzado mucho para ello y proteger a su hijo de los Youkai malos.

Se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo con Youkai con bajo nivel y tranquilo con los talismanes correctos.

Takashi pronto hizo amigos interesantes y trajo a un gato extraño que resulto ser un poderoso youkai, ellos se entendieron casi de inmediato al ambos haber conocido a Reiko Natsume y ambos haberle temido y respetado, Kisuke Natsume se volvió aprendiz de Madara al no poder controlar su poder adquirido como debía, Madara podía darle el reconocimiento de lograr volverse tangible.

Kisuke trabajo como exorcista de vez en cuando y siempre tomo los trabajos que le dieran mas ingresos, Madara lo acompaño y aunque él lo negara, había sido por Takashi.

Conoció a Hinoe a Misuzu y los Youkai medio quienes le ayudaron a él y a Madara a entrenar a Takashi para su futura protección, los youkai de la zona vieron al niño crecer tan brillantemente, hizo amigos y conoció a una adorable pareja de la zona que lo adoptaron como hijo y entonces Natsume tuvo dos padres más.

Natsume tenía quince años y un entrenamiento casi completo cuando conoció a otros exorcistas además del padre de su amigo Kaname Tanuma y el abuelo de su amiga Taki Tooru, él se había enfadado por la manera en que habían tratado a sus amigos youkai, Matoba Seiji, Natori Suuichi ,la señora Nanase y ese chico llamado Keigo Yamada, Natsume hizo lo que le habían enseñado, él protegió a sus amigos y los mantuvo inmóviles hasta que prometieron no dañar a los youkai de su zona, ellos aceptaron que la zona era parte de los Natsume y que no podían entrar de tal manera a dañar a los suyos.

Tres años después él y su padre fueron invitados a la boda de Natori Suuichi y Matoba Seiji y dos años después los invito a su propia boda con Tanuma Kaname, tal vez no había podido conocer a su madre y había sido infeliz en sus primeros años sin su padre, pero él ahora era feliz , su padre había regresado aun después de morir, por él, lo había rescatado de aquellas personas y lo había protegido y educado junto a Madara y el resto de youkai residentes, además que también había ganado otros padres amorosos y ahora caminaba al altar junto con su futuro esposo, su padre lloraba siendo consolado por un Madara con su forma humana mientras reía abiertamente ,él miro al frente y sonrió.


	12. Un baile con las luciérnagas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez Hiragi tuvo un hermano. En realidad sigue con ella.

se protegían uno al otro, si él estaba en problemas ella lo ayudaba a salir y si ella estaba en problemas él la ayudaba, ninguno de los dos pensó que un día se separarían , eran hermanos y Youkais estaban muy ocupados pensando en el bienestar de los suyos como para pensar en cosas absurdas como las disputas familiares.

Natsume era muy bondadoso y amable, si veía a un youkai en apuros acudía a ayudarlo, incluso en su bosque le llamaban Natsume-sama el titulo que anteriormente le pertenecía a su madre y a ella la consideraban una princesa o la futura heredera del mandato en el bosque, pero un día sucedió, un niño llamado Matoba Seiji se metió en sus vidas, él tendría apenas unos cinco o seis años de edad pero eso basto para que Takashi lo ayudara a salir del bosque puesto que se había perdido, ese día Natsume no volvió a casa, Hiragi lo espero todo el día pero él no llego, cerca del atardecer apareció junto al niño del día anterior, se acerco a mi y me contó todo lo que habían hecho

estaba feliz, nunca en nuestras vidas lo había visto tan sonriente y feliz, allí me di cuenta, mi hermano Natsume se había enamorado de ese niño.

El niño crecía y crecía cada día más y Natsume se enamoraba cada vez más, un día Matoba llego y nos contó a ambos que seria un exorcista, aunque él no quería, Natsume no quería verlo triste así que lo animo y dijo algo que me lastimo sabía que el se alejaría de mi lado, "cuando seas un exorcista yo seré tu primer familiar" dijo Natsume sonriendo, no podía creer esto, Natsume lo amaba tanto como para entregar su libertad... lo supe ese dia, supe que Natsume sufriría si dejaba que fuera con él, y como su hermana mayor no dejaría que eso sucediera él era mi responsabilidad y yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas mantenerlo a salvo, aun recuerdo las palabras que nuestra madre me dio antes de fallecer, Reiko Natsume una gran youkai temida y respetada ella era nuestra madre.

–"cuida de Natsu, Hira sabrás el momento en el que tengas que protegerlo incluso de él mismo, los exorcistas jamás serán buenos con nosotros los youkai" – fue lo que dijo, era como si supiera que esto pasaría, vi como Natsume y Seiji se alejaban, cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia que era lo mejor para él, alejarlo de Matoba era lo correcto, pero eso lo destrozaría, fui hacia donde ambos habían ido, Matoba jugaba arriba de un árbol contento y riendo, Natsume estaba abajo cuidando que no cayese del árbol , todo estaba en tranquilidad y en paz, dejaría que estuviesen juntos pero si veía algo malo en esto tendría que alejar a Natsume del niño

pasaron los días semanas y meses, El niño creció volviéndose un adolescente, el día en el que Seiji cumplió diesiseis años le pidió salir a Takashi, él acepto contento.

todo iba bien Takashi y Seiji estaban mejor que nunca aunque el ultimo regularmente llegaba cansado puesto que lo tenían entrenando.. todo iba bien hasta ese día... como siempre Seiji venia al bosque pero esta vez hubo una tormenta incluso así el quizo venir, yo y Takashi pensamos que el niño no vendría por el clima, nos equivocamos... un youkai llego a nosotros diciendo que Seiji estaba en problemas Takashi no dudo en ir rápidamente yo lo seguí de cerca, pero ambos llegamos tarde, una tonelada de tierra se había desprendido y caído en él, logramos desenterrarlo ,Takashi lo abrazo y allí se quedo por días llorando junto al cuerpo de su amado... no quería verlo triste odiaba verlo así, fui con el dios de la montaña y pedí incluso roge hasta que el acepto, llegamos con Takashi y el dios le propuso algo.

–"si deseas que el viva yo puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio tu también renaceras, esta vez como Humano" – dijo el dios, Takashi me miro, era duro esto pero era por su felicidad ,asentí en apoyo y el sonrió calidamente ,ambos Seiji y Takashi desaparecieron como miles de luces, me había quedado sola...

–"niña ellos volverán a la vida ,espero que en ese momento puedan ser verdaderamente felices" –dijo el dios y desapareció de igual manera

pasaron los años fui encarcelada por una familia y obligada a proteger un lugar, conocí a un pequeño niño exorcista del cual me enamore y aunque no lo volví a ver después de años seguía amándolo , hasta que él apareció, mi Hermano mi amado hermano por fin había renacido era idéntico a su forma de youkai si no contamos el cabello y ojos, estaba junto aquel exorcista y tenia a un gato rechoncho en sus brazos él era El dios.

Me liberaron de mi prisión seguiría a Natori ,seguramente Takashi no me recordaba

–Hiragi.. gracias- hablo cuando Natori no se encontraba cerca

–¿a que te refieres Natsume?–pregunte curiosa con la esperanza de que el me recordara, solo tal vez...

–gracias a ti pude volver a esta vida junto a mi amado, aunque aun no logro encontrarlo se que gracias a ti él está vivo –dijo sonriendo – gracias hermana.

–no se veía por la mascara que tenia puesta pero lloraba ,lloraba de alegría, no me contuve y lo abracé no quería que desapareciera de nuevo– te extrañe mucho.

–yo también, te busque durante todos estos años Hira –dijo abrazándome, esta vez nada me volverá a arrebata a mi preciado hermano, ambos nos separamos cuando sentimos a Natori aproximarse.

mire a Natori y sonreí ya sabia lo que mi hermano sentía cada vez que veía a Seiji ese sentimiento cálido que te abrazaba al tan solo estar cerca de esa persona amada ahora yo solo esperaba que Natsume encontrara a su Seiji y ambos pudiesen vivir esta vez felices...

después de un tiempo volví a ver a Natsume esta vez estaba siendo acompañado por un hombre de cabellos negros y largos al ver su rostro sonreí ,Natsume había encontrado a Seiji di media vuelta y volví junto a Natori, ahora mi hermano podría ser realmente feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no se me da la narrativa de primera persona. En realidad ninguna jajaja pero lo intento, bueno esto tiene mucho de haber sido escrito y leyéndolo de nuevo me da un poco de pena pero me sigue encantando, vaya sentimientos contradictorios jajaja


End file.
